


Drought

by bythunder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I blame Leyla for everything, everything, if anyone asks - I didn't write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: Ned warned her that Robert had difficulties remained faithful, so Lyanna takes it into her own hands to make sure he won't cheat on her.





	Drought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayuminb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/gifts).



Lyanna thought she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to go out with Robert Baratheon. She knew what kind of man he was, how he was with women. Ned had given her a fair warning the first day they met. _“He’s a flirt, Lya. He’s mostly harmless, but… Just watch yourself around him, okay?”_ Lyanna had taken heed of her brother’s advice at first. Robert had seen her and claimed to have fallen instantly in love. He flirted and he charmed and he said all the right things and quite a few _bad_ things, but Lyanna brushed it all off with practiced ease. She knew how to turn boys down, and frankly, it was a bit _fun_ turning this one down, the way he’d put on a show as if she’d broken his poor heart every time. Besides, he’d only hound her for a while, soon enough someone prettier would catch his eye and he’d move on to his next target.

 

But… he never moved on to that next target. Sure, he talked to other girls, went out on dates, but, his interest in Lyanna never waned. He’d always come back to her, begging for a chance. “ _One date, Lyanna, please. If it’s not the best night of your life, I’ll never bother you again. Scout’s honor.”_

 

She doesn’t know what changed, if he wore her down or maybe she was just bored, but to his surprise and her own, she agreed.

 

One date was all it took, they were officially a couple after that.

 

And it was good. It was mostly good. It was… what she should’ve expected, honestly. Somewhere over the course of their relationship, she had forgotten Robert’s true nature, forgot the warning that Ned had given her what feels like forever ago. Lyanna had gotten so used to looking at Robert through rose-colored glasses that to have them ripped off so violently, it hurts.

 

She watches him from across the room, Robert chatting up some blonde. His hand is settled at her hip, thumb not at all subtly skimming the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. He says something to her, giving her that dashing smile of his, she throws her head back and _laughs_ . Lyanna can hear that sound over the conversations filling the air, can hear that flirtacious giggle, watches the way the woman throws her head back, tossing her golden curls _just so_ , as she reaches out and grabs hold of Robert’s bicep. Her fingers squeeze his arm just as Lyanna’s tighten around the beer can in her hand, heedless of the alcohol she’s spilling on herself. She can no longer hear anything but the sound of her own shattering heart, blood boiling. Robert leans in closer to whisper something in her ear, his hands dips, settles in the back pocket of her jeans, not at all innocent. Lyanna’s response is automatic, she launches the can at his head, thanks the fucking gods for all her years of softball, beacuse it hits squarely just above his ear, and _hard_ too.

 

She hears him cuss in response, but doesn’t stay longer than that, doesn’t want to know if he saw it was she who threw it. Lyanna shoves her way through the crowd and out the door. There are tears pricking at her eyes, but she is too proud to let them fall. Instead, she pounds her fists into the steering wheel of her car, gives a nice loud “Fucking _men!_ ” to the empty air, before pulling out of the street and making for the highway. Instinct tells her to go home, but the thought of running into Ned, if he were to ask her what was wrong, she couldn’t promise she wouldn’t lose it at him. Robert was his best friend, after all. Couldn’t he keep a gods-damned leash on him, for her sake? She cursed again and passed her exit, deciding that she needed someone who wouldn’t defend Robert, she didn’t need a mediator right now, she needed— She needed revenge.

 

“What did that shithead do now?” Dacey answers the door as if Lyanna was expected. Lyanna cracks a smile for her, it’s either a testament to their friendship that Dacey doesn’t need to be told that Lyanna’s upset and why, or just goes to show how much Dacey dislikes her boyfriend. Lyanna can’t even argue with her on that tonight, because for once they’re on the same page about Robert.

 

“You know the rumors about your mom, that she’s a witch? Are they true?”

 

“...Come inside.”

 

*

 

Robert fucked up. He knew it the moment the can hit his head, he didn’t even need to see Lyanna dart away through the crowd at that party, but he did anyway. The twist in his heart, knowing he’s hurt her. Gods damn, he never meant to do that, _never_ . Lyanna had made it clear to him, very early on, that she had no tolerance at all for infidelity. More than once, and quite seriously, she’d threatened to castrate him if he ever cheated on her. He’d laughed the first time, but she meant it. Robert knew that she meant it. And truthfully, he didn’t think it’d be that hard, being faithful. At least, faithful to her. He loved her. He didn’t even think he was _capable_ of love like this until he met her, but after that first day, the first time she rolled her eyes at him, he was a goner. There was no one else, could never be anyone like Lyanna Stark. And that should make it easy, right? So he thought anyway.

 

But he was only human, after all. Everyone makes mistakes. Robert didn’t _mean_ anything by it, he certainly wouldn’t have done anything with that girl. It was just flirting. Harmless. Robert rubs the bruise on the side of his head, still painful days later. Maybe it wasn’t so harmless after all. But he didn’t care about that so much as he did Lyanna. She hasn’t come home since then, won’t answer his texts or calls. Ned told him that she was fine, needed a bit of space was all, but that didn’t settle Robert at all. This wasn’t what they did, he and Lya, they had screaming, angry fights, not this silent treatment, avoid each other, passive-aggressive bullshit. And that worried him, he would much rather have her here with him, yelling at him, threatening him. At least that means she still cared enough to fight. Robert had no fucking clue what this meant.

 

“Bobby, you home?”

 

It takes Robert a second to realize that Lyanna’s home, _really_ home, and not just in his imagination. And calling him ‘Bobby’, she only calls him Bobby when she’s feeling affectionate. None of this makes any sense. She should be calling him a fucking bastard right about now, not pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Mm, there you are. Sorry I went M.I.A. at the party, I went to see Dacey, and we ended spending like four days at her family’s cabin. The reception up there sucks, otherwise I would’ve called.”

 

“That’s- it’s fine,” Robert replies dumbly. “Lya, about the party,” He snags her wrist before she can walk away from him, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t think you were coming, and—”

 

“Hey,” she stops him with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad.”

 

“You’re not? But I-”

 

“Shh.” She taps her finger against his lips. “I don’t want to fight about it, do you?”

 

He did actually. _This_ , he didn’t know what to do with any of this. _Don’t worry about it?_ That had him worried. “Lyanna—”

 

“What are you feeling for dinner, Bobby?” Lyanna slips out of his grasp and heads for the bedroom to drop of her bag. “I’m thinking that Pentoshi place around the corner, but I’m open to suggestions.”

 

“Yeah, sure, Pentoshi’s fine.”

 

Robert watches Lyanna unpack her things, humming contentedly to herself. She smiles every time she catches his eye, and Robert tries to smile back for her, but he won’t lie and say he’s not confused. There’s some trick here, right? She’s got to be plotting something, she’s going to blow up at him later, or get Brandon to fight him for her. He waits for the other shoe to drop, anxious all night for it, but nothing came. They made it through dinner civilly, more than civil really, Lyanna was in a rare mood, chirpy and vivacious, smiling, flirting with him like they were teenagers. It made him nervous at first, but, what can he say? Robert’s a weak man, he’ll admit that much, especially weak for her, always has been. When Lyanna suggests they curl up on the couch and watch a movie together, he decides to accept it, that she’s genuinely forgiven him, that they don’t need to have this fight.

 

Lyanna has him thoroughly convinced when, about halfway through the movie, she turns her attention away from the film. She shifts in his arms, rather intentionally grinding her backside against him, so that she may have the proper access she needs to his neck, to lavish him with tantalizing little nips and licks. He groans low in his throat. “Lya…”

 

“Mm?” is her reply, though she doesn’t pause her assault upon him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I believe they call it ‘necking’,” is her cheeky retort, followed by a hard suck to that spot just below his ear that always makes him shiver. She doesn’t relent until she’s left a dark red welt on him. When she’s finished, she sits back to admire her work. “Now everyone will know you’re mine.”

 

“There’s never been any doubt about that, babe. I’m all yours, body and soul.”

 

There’s a devilish spark in her eye when he says that, something curious and sharp, but then she’s smirking at him and lies back on the couch, tugging him down with her. “Then why don’t you prove it, Bobby?”

 

*

 

“It’s okay, it happens to a lot of guys. It’s totally normal.”

 

“It is _not_ normal,” Robert snaps. He pulls a pillow over his crotch, holds it firmly in place, as if it’ll hide his shame. This is a problem for a much older man, not him, not a man in his sexual prime. And not with _Lyanna_.

 

“C’mon, Robert, really. It’s not a big deal. We can just try again later, when you can—”

 

“ _Don’t say it._ ”

 

Lyanna laughs and rolls her eyes. “Men.”

 

“Really, just, try again. It’ll happen this time, I swear. I just need… a little help getting started.”

 

Lyanna leans forward and kisses him gently. “Let’s just finish the movie and go to bed, okay? We don’t need to fool around tonight. I just like being here with you.”

 

“Are you sure, Lya?” Robert tries to suppress the whine in his voice. She was the one who started this, he didn’t want to leave her unsatisifed, even if he couldn’t _perform_ at his usual best. Gods, what a cruel joke this was, to leave him blue-balled and impotent at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Lyanna turns her back to him and lies back down, pulling his arm about her waist as she settles in as the little spoon.

 

He sighs, regrets the lost moment, but can’t complain while Lya’s in his arms. He truly is glad she’s home, he’d been worried while she was away, radio silence. It did concern him some that she’d run away from him to Dacey, he knew quite well how her friend felt about him. He can only imagine what shit Dacey talked about him during their adventures in the northern woods when Lya came venting to her about his lapse in judgement. But he can’t be too bitter about that, not when Lyanna came home as sweet as she did. Whatever she talked about with Dacey, it must’ve gotten the anger out of her system, and he’s at least grateful for that much. “I really am sorry, Lyanna,” he murmurs as he pulls her closer to him, whispered softly against her temple. Not just sorry for this, but or everything she wouldn’t let him apologize for earlier. He just hope she knows what it is he means.

 

But, she doesn’t. Lya gives a small shake of her head and says, “Don’t worry about it, Robert. I know it won’t happen again.”

 

*

 

Lyanna was wrong about that. It happened again. Or _didn’t_ happen again. And again. And again. Even in the mornings, it wasn’t… _well_ . Lyanna didn’t seem to mind, every time he failed to perform for her, always shrugging it off with understanding and a kiss. Robert tried to make it up to her in other ways, thought that maybe just powering through would stir him back to life. No such luck. Even with Lyanna naked and spread before him, there’s not even a twitch of action below the belt. Lyanna is panting and moaning while Robert feasts on her like a man starved, but even in the throes of ecstasy as she is, Robert remains _unmoved._ It’s no gods-damn fair.

 

This was a very specific, cruel kind of torture. That Lya should be so incredible, so sexy, so affectionate, and here he is, incapable of taking advantage of that. He's tried everything he can think of. Depraved fantasies, dirty magazines, hardcore porn, nothing could get a rise out of him. Even masturbation was completely useless. He was getting desperate. He was getting concerned.

 

Something must be wrong with him, medically, physically wrong. His doctor didn't think there was any issue, not that he could find, but prescribed the little blue pills nonetheless, to ease his worried mind. This was it, this would work. He _needed_ this to work. With a prayer, Robert pops the pill. He takes a deep breath, staring down his reflection in the bathroom mirror, giving himself a mental pep talk, before going to the bedroom to face Lyanna.

 

“You feelin’ okay, Robert?” Lyanna asks him over the pages of her book. “You were in there a while.”

 

“Never better,” he responds with a predatory smirk. He crosses to her, ignores her protest as he pulls the book from her hands and tosses it across the room. He demands her full attention tonight. And he has it, he bends to kiss her. Robert wastes no time getting down to business. He strips off his shirt and hers before settling on top of her. He damn near mauls her, chasing every inch of skin with his lips and tongue, feels that sweet, sweet feeling of victory as she begins to pant his name.

 

“Robert…” She runs her hands over the flushed skin of his back, her fingernails digging in, clinging to him, pulling him closer, closer. Robert can feel his body react to hers, his skin is on fire, heart racing, this is it, this is happening, _it’s happening_.

 

It’s not happening. Robert stops short as Lyanna reaches for his belt. _It’s not happening_.

 

“What is it?” Lyanna asks, confused.

 

Robert shakes his head and sits back on his heels. “Just… Not exactly in the mood right now.”

 

“Not in the mood? You were the one who pounced on me!”

 

“I know, but I- changed my mind.”

 

“Robert.” Lyanna puts her hand on his cheek, compelling him to look at her. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but, you are an absolute horn dog. You are _never_ not in the mood. Seriously. Remember when I had the flu, you still wouldn’t leave me alone. But you’ve been kind of… withdrawn the last couple weeks. What’s wrong?”

 

“I just… _can’t_ , right now.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘can’t’?” He gives her a look and it dawns on her. “Oh. Oh! Oh no, Bobby, I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Robert sighs and flops backwards on the bed. “I’m just broken. I’ve tried everything, nothing works. The Horned God has fought his last battle. It’s over.”

 

“The _Horned God_ is not done yet,” Lyanna reassures him. “And I thought we decided we weren’t calling it that.”

 

“Considering I’m never having sex again, I think I can call my dick whatever I like now, thank you.” Robert presses the heel of his hands against his eyes and groans dramatically. “I don’t udnerstand what’s happening to me. I’m young, I’m healthy, you’re a fuckin’ fox. It’s like I’m cursed or something.”

 

“That’s because… you are cursed.”

 

“You are so supportive, my love,” Robert retorts. “Whatever would I do without you?”

 

“No, I mean it. You’re cursed.”

 

Robert sits bolt upright, gapes ather, both curious and angry at once. “What do you mean, I’m cursed?”

 

“I was mad at you!” Lyanna confesses. “You had your hand on that girl’s ass, like I wasn’t even there. You can be such a pig sometimes, you know that? I didn’t know what else I was supposed to _do_ , I just wanted to make you stop looking at other girls.”

 

“So you put a curse on me. A supernatural chasity belt.”

 

“ _Technically_ , it’s a spell, not a curse. A dry spell. Get it?”

 

“I don’t care what if it’s a curse or a spell or a hex or whatever the fuck else you’d call it. You ruined me, Lya!”

 

“You are not ruined!”

 

“Oh yeah? Then undo your curse, witch.”

 

“Uhm…”

 

“Lyanna…”

 

She leaps off the bed, but Robert gives chase, advances on her. She tries to escape him, but the room is small and his arms are long. It doesn’t take much at all for him to grab her and throw her down on the bed again, with his hands on her shoulders, he keeps her pinned in place. “Lyanna, tell me you know how to undo the spell.”

 

“I forgot! I wrote it down somewhere, but I misplaced it. I’ll fix this, I promise. Bobby, please, I know I overreacted, but please don’t be mad at me.”

 

“Mad? Oh, Lya.” He leans in close, scowls, and takes a small measure of satisfaction as he watches her squirm. But he can only hold it for a moment before he releases her and grins. “I’m not mad.”

 

She stares, gapes, confused. “You’re not?”

 

“I _knew_ you were upset with me about that girl at the party.I had the bump on my head to prove it. It was weird as all hells when you came home and didn’t start yelling at me about it. That’s not my girl. But this? Petty, angry revenge? Now _that’s_ the Lyanna I love.”

 

Lyanna laughs and shakes her head. “You wanted to fight about it?”

 

“Yeah, actually. I was really worried when you said it was fine. I thought you were getting ready to leave me.”

 

“You stupid man. If I haven’t left you yet, I’m never going to. You should know that.”

 

Robert pulls her close and kisses her. “I love you, Lyanna Stark.”

 

“I love you too, Robert.”

 

“Now, can you _please_ fix my—”


End file.
